Titans Together: Trapped
by ElenaTheHyperactiveFangirl14
Summary: What if Robin wasn't frozen when he was captured by Madame Rouge? Instead, he is interrogated for the Titans' secrets. With a certain one-eyed assassin interested in getting his hands on the Boy Wonder, and the remaining Titans forced to call in backup, what will happen to Robin? Robin whump and Rob/Star. Rated T for violence including torture. Includes themes from Batman and JLA!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first Teen Titans story... And no, I haven't abandoned Wanted. I just need to get this out of my system. This is sort of a rewrite of Titans Together, Season Five Episode Twelve.** **It'll probably be a multi-chapter fic, maybe five or so chapters.**

 **Summary: What if Robin hadn't been frozen by the Brotherhood of Evil? Instead, he is captured and brutally interrogated, while the Brotherhood negotiates with a certain one-eyed assassin to hand over the Boy Wonder. The remaining Titans must save their frozen friends, but can they do it on their own? Or will some "contacts"** **of Robin step in to help? Robin whump. Rob/Star... Rated for violence and possible torture scenes... Don't like, don't read. And no flames, please!**

 **Disclaimer: I...don't own Teen Titans.**

 **Robin: You bet you don't.**

 **Elena: Shut up, Wonder Boy.**

Madame Rouge laughed as she approached. "Ze Titans will all fall," she proclaimed. "One by one ve vill pick zem off until none are left. And then, Robin, you vill watch as they are frozen."

"The Titans won't be beaten that easily," Robin insisted. "The Brotherhood of Evil will never win."

The villainess smirked. "Tell zat to your friends. We've been tracking them."

The Titans' leader narrowed his eyes. "How?" He demanded, shocked. His thoughts went instantly to his team- the original Titans. Were they safe? Was Star safe?

Briefly, he felt guilty for not having faith in his friends; however, he was responsible for their safety. But the Titans were hidden, right? The Brotherhood of Evil couldn't get to them if they were nowhere to be found. "The communicators have been secured..."

Madame Rouge shrugged. "Ah, yes. Zat communicator you gave to Hotspot. I remember." Suddenly, she began to change shape, her form shifting to that of a dark-skinned teenage boy. Hotspot.

"The communicator... That was you?"

"Obviously," Madame Rouge replied. "You have played right into our hands, Robin- Ze Titans vill fall."

"It's my fault," Robin breathed, horrified. "I did this."

"And ze first to pay ze price will be your own team," the French shape shifter promised. "But first... a captive audience vill be required." Behind her, a huge figure- Cinderblock- materialized, and with a groan, Robin realized he was trapped. There would be no escaping from this.

Dodging a punch from Madame Rouge, Robin flipped backwards out of reach of Cinderblock's hand. As he sprinted away, he pulled out his communicator.

"Titans!" he called. "The Brotherhood has been tracking our communicators. All of your positions are compromised. I'm triggering their self-destruct sequence now. Good luck, guys."

After a short hesitation, he spoke again. "I'm trapped, probably going to be captured. Don't come after me; you'll be risking yourselves. Starfire..." he paused. "Love you, Star." What the heck; he was probably going to die anyway. "Robin out."

Turning the communicator over, he ripped off the back cover. After yanking out a few wires, with the speed of a professional he short-circuited the device. One by one, he knew the other Titans' communicators would begin to spark and break apart, creating a domino effect.

As he tossed the device aside, he felt a hand grab him from behind. Cinderblock snatched him up in a bear hug, squeezing until Robin was gasping for air. As Madame Rouge looked on, Robin struggled weakly in the giant's grasp, feeling something in his chest crack.

Finally, Rouge lifted a hand. "Release him," she ordered. Unceremoniously, Cinderblock dropped the Titan to the ground.

Robin felt his arms being bound to his sides; he couldn't resist as he was dragged to his feet.

The shape shifter stepped forward. "Goodnight, Boy Wonder."

Then something hit him over the head, and Robin knew no more.

********line break********

"Oh my god." murmured Cyborg as his communicator short-circuited. "Not Robin. _Anyone_ but Robin."

He had just defeated Mammoth, and was making his way to the Titans' underground bunker in Kole's and Gnarrk's territory. He would be safe there. Hopefully the other Titans would make it there as well...

When he finally reached the familiar forest, he sighed with relief. There was already someone here; his scanners were detecting people within. Quickly entering the pass code, he entered as soon as the door was open.

Silence fell when he entered. Ten of the Titans were already present; Kole, Gnarrk, Beast Boy, Jericho, Mas, Herald, Pantha, Starfire, Bumblebee, and Red Star. They all looked up at him, except for Starfire, who was sitting on the sofa with her knees drawn up to her chest, staring off into space. She was being comforted silently by Jericho, who had an arm around the alien girl's shoulders.

"Um..." Cyborg began. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Cy," Beast Boy murmured.

"Hello, friend Cyborg," Starfire greeted halfheartedly.

Instantly Cyborg's big brother instinct kicked in. "You two okay?"

"I guess," Beast Boy said, shrugging.

Starfire stood abruptly. "No, Cyborg, I am not okay! Nothing will ever be okay! Those klorbags have taken Robin. He could be injured, or suffering the torture, or...or..." She trailed off and began pacing.

"Star, calm down," Cyborg soothed, coming to stand before her and grabbing her shoulders. "It's gonna be okay. Besides, we don't know that he's been captured."

She stared at him for a long moment, then burst into tears, throwing herself into Cyborg's arms. "I- I am scared," she sobbed.

As he led her to the couch, Cyborg realized more people had arrived. Raven stood just inside the door, holding a baby, with a toddler hanging onto her hand. A blonde-haired little girl stood nearby, holding hands with a huge teddy bear. The sight was so bizarre Cyborg blinked several times before deciding, _Hey, we're Titans. None of us are normal._

Raven moved closer to her teammates, and in an uncharacteristic display of affection, put an arm around Starfire's shoulders. "I take it you all know what happened?" she murmured to Cyborg.

"Yeah."

Raven looked over her shoulder at the little girl and bear. "Melvin, Bobby, come here," she called. "This is Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy."

"Hi," said Melvin shyly. "Are you sad, Starfire?"

The Tamaranian girl looked up. "I am okay," she said softly.

As the little girl spoke to Starfire, Raven pulled Cyborg aside. "Have you heard anything else about Robin?"

"His belt's tracking device sent out a signal in France, then the tracker was destroyed," Cyborg replied. "Or at least that's what it looks like. Who do you think he was fighting?"

Raven shrugged. "Not sure. I think Cinderblock might have been one of them, just based on the sounds in the background of the message. I guess at this point, there's no doubt that they took him?"

He sighed, defeated. "No."

"We have to go after him," Raven said determinedly, slamming one fist into the other palm in a gesture Robin often made.

Surprised, Cyborg frowned. "Rae, you heard what he said-"

With an unearthly growl, Raven glared at him with four red eyes as her soul-self expanded behind her, looming over him. "I don't care!" she boomed. "We're going after him!"

Just as quickly, she shrank back into her human form and scowled. "How dare you even think of leaving him with the Brotherhood? Do you realize how much he has done for us, sacrificed for us?! Have you already forgotten what happened with Slade?"

Cyborg lifted a hand. "No, Raven, I haven't forgotten. Every day I regret the things Robin's had to do for us, everything he's sacrificed, every time he saw Slade and we didn't believe him. Don't get me wrong, I hate the thought of leaving him there, but let's face it. He ordered us not to go after him..."

"Cyborg, Robin would order us to do anything for the sake of the mission. He'd never put us in danger, but he'd tell you to kill him if it would help the mission," Beast Boy interjected.

"I never thought I'd say this, but Beast Boy's right," Raven agreed. "We need a plan."

********line break********

"Patiently, we watched you all, waiting for our moment to strike. You forged your alliance. You trusted without cause and finally, when you thought your world was safe, it fell apart before your very eyes. You are merely pawns in a game and you have played your part perfectly."

Hotspot and Wildebeest stood there, frozen in place. Their expressions were shocked; fearful of their fate. Their bluish skin was unnatural; eerie in the dim light. Beside them were Argent. Menos. Aqualad. Speedy. Bushido. Thunder and Lightning. And a dozen others, all frozen solid.

"There is nowhere you can hide and there is nothing you can do to stop us. Each small victory brings us closer to an even greater prize — the elimination of an entire generation of heroes. And we owe it all to you, Robin."

The bound Boy Wonder stood before the Brotherhood with slumped shoulders.

"Your network has been crushed. Your friends have no way to communicate or follow your commands. Together, you may be formidable, but apart, you are lost, powerless, mine. You will fall, one by one. Who among you can possibly stop me, now?"

 _My friends. They're not here, right? They can still stop the Brotherhood._

He lifted his head and gazed at the Brain. The sudden straightening of his posture and the smirk that lit up his pale face obviously surprised the villains, and Robin heard a few quiet protests.

"Why are you _smiling_?" scoffed the voice of Madame Rouge.

"You people have no idea what you're dealing with. You say you've captured my friends- so where are they? You may have captured some of us- but the most powerful of us are still loose. And if I know my team, they won't rest until the Brotherhood is defeated."

Before he had finished speaking a fist met his ribs. Doubling over from the force of Cinderblock's blow, Robin gasped for breath. He hadn't seen that one coming.

"We should freeze him now," Monsieur Mallah declared. "Ze boy is a nuisance."

"No, Monsieur Mallah," Brain replied. "I have a much worse fate planned for the little hero. He has information quite valuable to many of our members... Information that I plan on getting."

"What do you want, Brain?" Robin demanded. "You know about the Titans; what is it you think I'll be able to tell you?"

The Brain laughed; the deep, mechanical sound grating on Robin's nerves. "Your friends may not know about your past, but I do... I know about your mentor, your brothers... I know about your friends among the Justice League. That, Robin, is what I wish to know about."

Instantly Robin shook his head. "Not happening."

"Hmm. We shall see."

"You will never get away with this, Brain," he murmured. "By coming after me, you've come after the one person that has connections at the very top. When this is over you won't just be dealing with my team - you'll be hiding from all of Titans International and the entire Justice League. Getting rid of me will do you no good if every hero in the world and even a few criminals are out for your blood."

"Stranger things have happened, little hero."

 **Yeahhhhhhh... well. I hope it was good. I'll get to the action next chappie- until then, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YO. Hey, guys. I'm back. Once again, I'll tell you that I am NOT abandoning Wanted! The attention the first chapter of this story got wasn't very whelming (Young Justice references! Yay!), but I'll give you guys a chance to read, follow and review this story! I'M BEGGING YOU!**

 **Okay, shout-outs!**

 **Loftcat27: Thank you very much. I'm glad you like it!**

 **vi: Aww, that's sweet. Thank you, and I'm glad you like it! I can understand being killed by suspense though. XD**

 **xDavidZx: Thanks! It will continue, never fear!**

 **Disclaimer-**

 **I don't own Teen Titans. Woe is me.**

 **Robin: YOUR MOTHER WAS A SALAMANDER**

 **Elena: I'm pretty sure you've already used that insult.**

 **Robin: *glares* I will stab you with a birdarang.**

 **Warning- This chapter contains some torture. I'm sorry. It's not graphic at all, but if this makes you uncomfortable, let me know and I can PM you the summary of the chapter. The story is rated T, after all.**

 **Have a chappie!**

 **Chapter Two**

Robin was restrained excessively for one of his size. He was trapped in a chair that looked suspiciously like the ones Mad Mod had once restrained him and his friends in years ago. He was almost completely immobilized, as his hands were cuffed to the armrests, and his legs were bound to the chair at the ankles. His cape, belt and gloves missing, he had no way of escaping or fighting back- which could only benefit his interrogators.

He couldn't tell them. That was the one rule he had always had; always insisted on the other Titans following- Never share your identity. Of course, as the leader of the Titans, he made it his business to know the IDs of his teammates- but he kept his own secret. No one knew. And no one ever would.

He took in the sight of the Brotherhood members surrounding him. Brain. Monsieur Mallah. Madame Rouge. The HIVE. Overload. Cinderblock. Plasmus. Johnny Rancid. Killer Moth. Mad Mod. Mumbo Jumbo. Kitten and Fang. All of them glared at him with hungry anticipation, knowing what was to come. Instantly, he remembered what they wanted. His name. Such a simple thing… but no. He wouldn't tell them. Through the identities of himself and Batman, the Brotherhood could track down every member of the Justice League, every hero that had ever been connected to the Dynamic Duo.

"Who are you?" Brain's voice was patient, cold.

Robin smirked, raising his eyebrows. "I thought we had discussed this already."

"You know what I mean, boy."

He shrugged. "I'm Robin."

"Monsieur Mallah, if you will..."

The huge gorilla cracked his knuckles and stepped forward, looming over him. "Your real name."

Robin pretended to consider it for a moment, then shook his head, becoming serious. "No."

Mallah reached down and seized the Titan leader's wrist where it was bound to the chair. Running his hand down to the first two fingers, the gorilla adjusted his grip and effortlessly snapped them.

When no sound escaped the captive Titan, the villains frowned and exchanged confused glances. Robin's face was pale, and his injured hand seemed to tremble slightly, but otherwise there was no sign of the pain he felt. And he had felt it. Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't invincible. But he had to make it look that way.

"How about now?" growled Mallah.

"Hmmm," Robin mused. "Nah. I'm good."

Snap. Another two digits were broken and a tiny gasp was heard. Instantly Robin bit his lip, cursing himself. _Don't show your pain._

A few villains laughed and he glared in return. Mallah's huge hand grabbed Robin's thumb, and the Boy Wonder flinched, preparing himself for the pain.

"Now, tell me who you are." Madame Rouge's voice was low and sickly sweet as she held a small knife against the side of his face. Her other hand gripped his hair, forcing his head back. "Or I'll carve you like a bird."

He spat in her face.

Rouge recoiled, quickly flinging away the spittle with a look of disgust. As she did so, Monsieur Mallah snapped Robin's thumb without warning, eliciting a pained whimper from the teen. Several Brotherhood members laughed, but their voices died when they saw the murderous expression on the assassin's face. As she turned back to Robin, her eyes glinted dangerously. "Oh, little bird, you've made a big mistake," she murmured. "Unlike my companions, I am not afraid to draw blood."

********line break********

It had been ten minutes, though it felt like an hour. Madame Rouge had done her work well, it seemed. Blood trickled down his arms from multiple long, shallow wounds. Not enough to kill or even severely weaken, but enough to hurt like hell. However, during all the torture he hadn't made a sound. Obviously, the woman would have done more, but the Brain had stopped her.

"You have gotten your point across, Madame Rouge," the mastermind stated. "Now tell me, Robin. Who is behind the mask?"

Robin lifted his head, glaring at the brain in a jar and his minions. "I won't tell you anything."

Mallah moved forward again, going for Robin's right hand. The hero cursed silently as he flinched away from the gorilla. Silently and efficiently, the first two fingers on his hand were bent backward and broken.

The same question was asked again, and once more he refused. The irony-filled mantra of _don't tell them, don't betray your friends_ played over and over again in his mind, drowning out the demanding voices. For the past year he had worried to himself about the loyalty of the newest Titans...and now he was the one most likely to reveal their secrets.

As his fingers were systematically broken, he let a tiny moan escape. It sounded pathetic even to him.

Brain spoke again. "Overload, see if you can make him talk."

Robin watched as Overload, his form sparking and snapping in anticipation, neared him. This was not going to end well...

Suddenly a powerful jolt of electricity hit him so hard he lost complete control. His back arched, muscles spasming uncontrollably, as pain seemed to take hold over his body. After a long fifteen seconds of pure agony, Robin could no longer stand it. The scream that echoed through the Brotherhood's lair sent chills up the spines of half of the villains present. Gizmo unconsciously stepped closer to Mammoth, eyes wide, as Billy Numerous and See-More covered their ears. Eyes widening in excitement, several watchers, including Madame Rouge, stepped forward, grinning madly.

Finally, after another few seconds, Overload cut off the electric current flowing into the chair, and Robin slumped forward. Hair hanging in his eyes and sweat running down his face, he gasped for breath, allowing himself to be supported by his bonds. He looked up, only to see Overload once more nearing him...

"No," he rasped weakly, but the electrical monster continued forward. "Please... not again!" But his plea was ignored as the pain returned in full force. Screaming in agony, he thrashed against his bonds and only added more bruises to his arms and legs. When the electricity was cut off, his cries were reduced to pained gasps as his form shook. "Please...n-no more." He knew his pleas sounded pathetic, but he didn't care.

"What is your answer now?" Brain inquired.

Robin wearily lifted his head. "...go to hell," he rasped.

"I think it's time for more drastic measures," the Brain droned. "Set up the camera."

Wait...the camera? Instantly Robin understood. They were going to show this to his friends...

"No!" he cried out. "Don't let them see this, don't show them..." He thought of Star, Beast Boy, and the youngest of the honorary Titans... He didn't want them to see this. BB was only fourteen...

"Shut up," Mallah muttered, hitting him across the face. Robin fell silent.

As the camera was set up, Madame Rouge came towards him with a blindfold. He attempted to pull away, but there was nowhere for him to go as the dark cloth was tied tightly around his eyes.

When a cold blade pressed against his neck, he flinched away, then the knife was slipped under his sleeve and cleanly sliced through the fabric. Panicking silently, he held still as the top of his uniform was systematically cut off. Finally, when his chest and back were bare, he heard the Brain's voice. "Are you ready, boy?"

Robin ignored the question. "What's going to happen now?"

Madame Rouge snickered darkly. "Your friends require, shall ve say, some _incentive_ to turn zemselves in."

 _Well now, that doesn't sound ominous at all_. "What kind of 'incentive?'" Robin asked.

"How loyal are you to your friends?" asked the Brain suddenly.

Caught off guard by the question, Robin tilted his head to the side, confused.

"How much would you do for them?" the evil genius clarified.

Robin frowned. "If you know as much about my past as you say, I don't need to answer that question."

The cold, robotic laugh echoed through the room. "Yes, Robin, I know about your apprenticeship with Slade. You would sacrifice your relationship with your friends, your very life and liberty for them."

Robin hesitated, not liking where this was going. "Don't you touch them," he hissed venomously.

"So, by further reasoning..." the Brain continued, "would they not do the same for you?"

And then Robin understood. He was being used as bait; a way to draw his friends to the Brotherhood of Evil to be killed. "They won't fall for it," he spat. "I ordered them not to come for me."

"You know as well as I that they will not obey you. As their leader, you are worth more to them than anything else." The machine's voice sounded self-satisfied. "And if they know you are in danger or being harmed... they will stop at nothing to find you."

"They'll beat you," Robin whispered desperately.

"Perhaps, Robin, but first, we will beat you. And you will be broken." The voice sounded menacing.

Seconds later, he heard the distinct crackling of Overload's approach... Flinching, he shrank back from the electric monster.

"Aaagghh!" He screamed as waves of electricity bathed him in pain and the slight smell of singed hair. How much charge is he putting into me? he wondered vaguely.

Finally, the electricity was shut off, and Robin hung limply in his bonds. As he tried to find the energy to move, Rouge spoke. "Turn the camera on."

The...camera? Huh?

"Say hello to your friends, Boy Wonder." And Robin knew this was being recorded. Perhaps even streamed live...

 _Robin_! _"_ cried several surprised voices at once, confirming his guess.

 _Dude..."_ That had to be BB.

 _"Oh my God, they've really done it this time."_ That sounded like Cyborg!

 _"Robin, what have they done to you?"_ asked Starfire's uncertain voice.

"...Star?" he murmured, still dazed from the electric shock.

Wait. Beast Boy was there. And Raven's young friends...

"Get the kids out of there, Cy!" he called urgently. He heard Raven urging the younger Titans from the room. Good...he didn't want them to see this.

Cyborg spoke again. _"Where are you, Robin?"_

"No!" Robin blurted out. "You can't! Please, guys, don't try to find me..."

"Hello, Titans." said Madame Rouge, and from the muffled gasps he heard, Robin guessed that she had come into view of the camera for the first time. "As you can see, ve have captured ze Boy Wonder. Now, ve vould like to bargain for your surrender."

"Don't listen to her, guys!" he all but screamed. "You can still beat them-"

He was silenced by a slap to the face. Deathly silence filled the room, then angry protests rang out on the other end of the connection. As Robin opened his mouth to speak again, Rouge pressed a knife lightly to his neck. "Don't make me use this," she crooned in his ear, and he shivered.

"This an interrogation," said the Brain. "Robin, you will tell us your identity, or your friends will watch you be broken."

********line break********

 **So... yeah. Robin whump. Love it, hate it. It's a bit darker than my other stories so far... I hope it wasn't overdone. Lemme know what you think! Also, constructive criticism about my stories and writing skills is appreciated! Review! Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeeeeeyyyyyy folks! Here's Chapter Three! I hope y'all enjoy. There's some whump in this chapter (but honestly, isn't that why you're here?), but it's not too bad.**

 **Shout-outs:**

 **Loftcat27- I have continued!**

 **vi- I have trouble believing it as well, and the suspense is honestly killing me as well. On a much greater scale. I won't stop writing, don't worry!**

 **KiSierra- You can stop crying now... I have updated!**

 **Have a chappie, guys!**

Chapter Three

In the bunker, the Titans were arguing when the computer console beeped, signaling an incoming video call. Warily, Cyborg moved forward, and accepted the call. The image that expanded on the screen made Raven's heart skip a beat. A shirtless, bruised teenage boy sat handcuffed to a chair, his black hair hanging limply in his face and a blindfold around his eyes. In the background stood the entire Brotherhood of Evil.

"Robin!" cried Starfire, Cyborg, and half the other honorary Titans. Raven gaped, shocked.

"Dude," whispered Beast Boy in shock.

"Oh my God, they've really done it this time," hissed Cyborg venomously.

"Robin, what have they done to you?" Starfire asked softly.

 _"...Star?"_ Robin rasped, lifting his head. After a moment's pause, he stiffened. _"Get the kids out of there, Cy!"_ he cried out.

"Melvin, take Bobby, Teether and Timmy and go to the game room," Raven ordered, understanding. "Don't come back here until I call you. Beast Boy and Más... you may want to go with them. This won't be pretty."

"Okay, Wayven," agreed Melvin.

"No way, Rae!" retorted Beast Boy. "I'm staying."

"¡Yo no quero salir!" cried Más.

"Robin, where are you?" Cyborg asked.

 _"No!"_ Cried their leader. _"You can't! Please, guys, don't try to find me!"_

Raven noticed that Robin's fingers on both hands were limp and swollen, and she realized with horror that they had all been systematically broken. Dried blood coated his arms, from the numerous shallow wounds covering them. In addition, a huge purple bruise marred his right cheek.

 _"Hello, Titans."_ said a new voice. Madame Rouge stepped into view in front of Robin. _"As you can see, ve have captured ze Boy Wonder. Now, ve vould like to bargain for your surrender."_

 _"Don't listen to her, guys! You can still beat them!"_

Rouge slapped him, and for a moment, the Titans stood still, shocked. Then angry shouts rang out, Starfire in particular using some very creative insults. Rouge calmly ignores them as she stepped closer to Robin and whispered in his ear, pressing her knife against his neck. Stepping back, the assassin smirked.

 _"This is an interrogation,"_ droned the Brain, rolling into view. _"Robin, you will tell us your identity, or your friends will watch you be broken."_

Robin hesitated, then stiffened. _"No."_

 _"HIVE, loosen his tongue."_

Mammoth moved forward, grabbing Robin's chin from behind, forcing his head up and back and exposing his neck. Heart pounding, Raven looked at the hands wrapped around Robin's skull and shivered. The huge man could snap his neck like a twig right now...

 _"Billy, would you do the honors?"_ Gizmo asked sarcastically, despite the doubt in the tiny villain's eyes. Raven felt vaguely sorry for the HIVE; they had clearly never seen, let alone _participated_ in torture, and had obviously been shocked (no pun intended)- by what they had seen earlier- and yes, Raven knew about what had happened before this. Through their mental bond, she could see Robin's memories as though they were her own.

Billy Numerous nodded mutely as he stood before the bound Boy Wonder.

 _"What is your name?"_ growled Mammoth.

 _"No."_

He received a punch in the jaw from Billy, then, instead of stopping the beating, the teenage villain narrowed his eyes, as though remembering all the times Robin and his Titans had kicked the HIVE's butt and humiliated them. Seeming to throw his punches with more force behind each blow, Numerous hit the Titan leader twice more in the face, then landed a rapid series of blows on Robin's torso. As an especially hard blow landed on his broken ribs, Robin cried out weakly, eliciting a dark chuckle from his tormentor. However, Raven felt like Robin's mind was only half there as he gasped for air, eyes watering from the pain.

 _"Enough,"_ called a barely audible voice from somewhere. After landing one last blow to Robin's temple, snapping the teen's head to the side, Billy stepped back.

As Raven watched, The Brain spoke again. _"I will give you one more chance to answer me, Robin. Must I order the HIVE to continue? Or perhaps summon Overload? A pity Slade isn't available..."_

Raven gasped. Slade was _alive_?

"Not possible," Starfire murmured doubtfully.

"It can't be," Cyborg breathed.

All of the newest Titans looked confused. "I'll explain later," Raven told them, then returned her attention to the video.

Robin visibly paled, and Raven's eyes widened. The Boy Wonder was terrified. After being held prisoner for hours and tortured, his body was weakening, as was his mind. _"I can't..."_ he breathed.

 _"Madame Rouge, inform Slade that we wish to make him an offer."_

 _"No!"_ Robin cried. _"Please, don't call him-"_ but his cries were ignored.

 _"And as for you, Robin... Overload, please continue."_

 _********line break********_

Fifteen minutes, ten shocks and several screams later, Robin had passed out. He was waking up slowly, and heard the Brain ordering his minions to leave. "I will allow you to say your goodbyes," he droned, then left. "You have five minutes."

Now awake, Robin glanced at the screen. "I'm sorry, guys..." he paused, having a short coughing fit before continuing. "Not much... I can do about this now... I know it's pointless to order you not to come after me... but for your own good... If Slade really is alive, he can't be allowed near any of you... He has nothing to blackmail me with... and I'd like it to stay that way."

 _"Do you want me to tell them about your history with Slade?"_ Raven asked.

He nodded painfully. "They need to know everything. Cyborg... If you guys have to face the Brotherhood and Slade... call in my contacts. They can help you. One thing though..." He coughed. "He and I share the habit of obsessing over a villain... He may seem pretty intimidating, but don't be afraid to talk some sense into him." Pausing briefly, he continued. "Tell him I want you to know my ID. Just the original team though. No offense to the rest of you." He smiled weakly. "Cyborg... I doubt Slade will try the apprenticeship approach again. He'll want revenge, probably. But if I... you know... seem to turn bad, I swear it won't really be of my free will."

 _"Yeah, man. I know."_

"Find the other Titans. Free them. The base is in Paris." He smirked triumphantly, though the effort made his face hurt. "Take care of my team, Cy. You too, Raven."

He looked at Star, briefly admiring her beauty once more before speaking. "I meant what I said, Starfire. Don't forget that."

 _"You are... leaving?"_ She asked.

He nodded. "For a while. But I'll be back. I'll come back for you, Star." He glanced at Cyborg and Beast Boy. "Will you two laugh if I tell her something?"

They seemed considered it briefly, then Cyborg shook his head. _"Nah, man."_

"I love you, Starfire."

Then the connection was severed, and the screen went black.

Robin closed his eyes, knowing he would need to rest in preparation for what was to come. His body hurt everywhere, his muscles like jelly. He could feel at least four broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder from his fight with Cinderblock. Of course, whatever Slade planned for him would be worse.

********line break********

When the video ended Starfire stood, utterly shocked, in the center of the room. Robin really did love her?

But he was being taken to Slade. The one man that had hurt and manipulated their team more than once would have their leader delivered into his hands. Though she didn't think Slade would kill Robin, she did know that her friend would be hurt.

"We must save him!" As she spoke, everyone in the room turned to stare at her. Scanning the group and silently daring them all to argue, she was surprised to see everyone nodding in agreement.

"We can't leave him there," Cyborg put in. "He was right when he said it was pointless to tell us otherwise."

"One thing needs to happen first." This was Bumblebee. "Who is Slade, and what is his so-called 'history' with Robin?"

"It's a long story," Raven sighed. "You might want to sit down."

Gradually, they all made themselves comfortable, and Raven began.

"About a year after the Titans formed, we were attacked by the HIVE trio. Now they're known as the HIVE Five, of course, but back then it was just Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo. They hinted at a mysterious employer who had ordered them to attack us. Gizmo would only say one word- 'Slade.' Robin tried to get them to reveal who Slade was but they wouldn't talk. Things settled down for a while, then the same employer persuaded Thunder and Lightning, villains at the time, to attack Jump City. During the fight, Robin found Slade and they fought briefly, then Slade escaped." She paused, and Cyborg continued.

"From then on Rob was obsessed with finding the guy. Check out the Tower's evidence room and you'll find half the room devoted to Slade. He was irritable and rude to us all, hyper focused. After a while, a new criminal appeared, a thief named Red X. For a while, we wondered what he was up to, then we discovered he was working with Slade, stealing some valuable computer chips. Then, during our last battle with him, Robin was trapped under a net and told us to go on ahead. While we were fighting, Starfire defeated X, and was about to knock him out, then he pulled off his helmet. It was Robin."

"In his obsession with finding Slade, he did the only thing he thought he could in order to meet Slade face to face," Raven murmured sadly. "He masqueraded as Red X, and almost succeeded in getting close to Slade, but his identity was discovered. Afterward, it was hard to trust him again. Robin was not used to being part of a team at that point, and didn't think he should tell us his plans so that the rivalry between us and Red X could seem realistic."

"After a while though, things got better," Beast Boy put in. "We regained each other's trust, and though Robin's still pretty obsessive when it comes to Slade, he's gotten better. But a month later, Slade was back and causing more problems. He had built a... what was it called again, Cy?"

"A chronoton detonator."

Gasps echoed through the room.

"Uh, yeah. So we went after the detonator thingy to get rid of it, but Cinderblock was there. Robin stayed behind to fight him, and sent us ahead to stop the detonator." BB paused, remembering. "Only it wasn't real. It was a fake. Then this red beam-looking thingy came up and shot us, but no one was hurt."

Raven picked up the story. "Robin was missing. When he defeated Cinderblock, he found a tracker showing Slade's exact location. Of course, he didn't wait for us. He went on ahead, after Slade. We didn't know it at the time, but the beam that had hit us hadn't been harmless." She paused, swallowing. "It had implanted hundreds of nanoscopic probes into our bodies, and at any given moment, they could be triggered and kill us slowly and painfully."

"Slade was controlling the probes, and blackmailed Robin using our lives," Cyborg continued. "He forced him to become his apprentice."

"Of course, Robin refused at first," Raven said. "Slade beat him until he could barely stand, then threatened to press the trigger... Finally Robin submitted. A few days later he stole a thermal blaster for Slade, and of course we were shocked to see him turn bad. He stole a few more times, until he defeated us all on the rooftop of Wayne Enterprises. He was ordered by Slade to use the blaster on us, and when he refused, Slade triggered the probes."

"When we came to, Robin was gone," Cyborg said. "At that point, we realized something was wrong. After running some blood tests, I found the probes. When we went to find Robin, he and Slade were at the haunt, fighting. Of course, Slade won, but beat Robin around a little more just for sport... He gave in after Slade threatened to push the trigger again."

"When we got there the probes were activated, and to force Slade to stop, Robin infected himself with the probes. Once they were deactivated, we kicked Slade's butt and got the heck out of there." Cyborg finished the story with a satisfied smirk.

Raven shook her head. "It may have seemed like the end, but Slade's manipulation and cruelty hurt Robin more than he cares to admit. A year ago, he was infected by hallucinogens and saw visions of Slade for an entire night... I've seen his memories; Slade just kept beating him, over and over... In the morning he had six broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder, and countless scratches and bruises. Even after the dust was gone, he had nightmares for weeks."

"So did you," Cyborg reminded her.

"He's fought Slade for a long time," Beast Boy said. "And, yeah, we all got hurt..." He paused, obviously remembering Terra, "...but he went through the most."

"And now the Brotherhood is sensing him back to Slade?" Bumblebee asked.

"I knew the Brain was bad, but I did not think he would be this cruel." Starfire sounded depressed.

Pantha moved forward. "I have a question. Who are these contacts Robin spoke of?"

Cyborg smiled nervously. "Well, about that..."

 **Ahhhhhh who could Robin's contacts be? Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! I'm back.**

 **Shout-outs:**

 **Loftcat27- Awwww, thanks! You shall see...**

 **KiSierra- Sorry I made you cry! (of course, that's what authors do best XD) That description does sound like Batman, doesn't it? Well, you'll see!**

 **Xx Phoenix FlightxX- I see your point. That had occurred to me (seems to easy to take off the mask, if you ask me), and I haven't quite decided what I'll do. And Jericho's connection- who knows? That might be a cool thing to include. Thanks for sharing your thoughts, and I'm glad you like it!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Elena- I don't wanna say it.**

 **Robin- I can arrest you, you know.**

 **Starfire- He will do it. He is, as you say, crazy.**

 **Elena- *sighs* Fine. I don't own Teen Titans. Or Batman. Or Justice League. Heck, I don't even own this computer.**

 **On with the story!**

Chapter Four

Bruce Wayne was becoming impatient. There were several things he would rather be doing at the moment than meeting with business executives and arguing partnership conditions, but he had no choice. Trying not to let his boredom show, he listened as one of the executives droned on about a business deal.

When the phone on his desk rang, he was incredibly grateful. Picking up the phone, he cleared his throat. "Bruce Wayne speaking."

"Master Bruce."

"Alfred?" asked Bruce, confused. The old butler didn't usually call him at work... "What's going on?"

"I'm afraid it's an emergency, sir. Master Dick's friends in Jump City have called. Apparently he's gotten himself into trouble again."

Bruce was on his feet in seconds. "Understood, Alfred. I'll be there in half an hour."

Hanging up, he turned to the other two men. "I'm sorry, gentlemen. Family business, you understand."

They nodded in understanding, and left the room. Bruce frowned as he gathered his belongings. Why would Dick call him? Or rather, why would Robin call him?

********line break********

Robin was left alone for more than an hour. Despite his injuries, he dozed off and slept for the first time in several days.

He was on the ground, body trembling; one arm being twisted viciously behind his back in an armbar. He tried not to cry out as Slade put more pressure on his shoulder. "You just don't seem to understand, Robin. I can hurt you so badly you wish you'd never been born. I can attack your friends. I can kill everyone you love, and I'll start by destroying the Teen Titans from the inside out." He held the device that would trigger the probes in front of Robin's face.

"No," Robin ground out. "Don't hurt them. I-I'll do whatever you say."

"Good boy. Now get up. It's time for... training."

Robin scrambled to his feet, knowing that Slade's "training" was only an excuse for the man to beat him into submission. It was a sort of "train-for-failure" exercise. No matter what he did, or how hard he fought, Slade would beat him and force him to submit. It was the same way every time.

...

"Pathetic. Your skills have suffered."

"I'm injured!" he protested.

"You're weak."

"No-"

"Shut up." Slade had him on the ground, and the man's knee dug into Robin's back. His arms were pinned behind his back, held in an iron grip. "You can't even escape, never mind fight me. How can you save a city if you can't even save yourself?"

Then the scene changed. He was fighting Slade in the elevator, while his friends saved the tower. The constant shifting motion of the elevator threw him constantly off balance, though Slade didn't appear to be affected. The man delivered a punch to Robin's gut that had him kneeling on the ground cradling his stomach.

Slade was threatening his friends; first Starfire, then Cyborg, then Raven and BB. Last of all he mentioned Terra.

"You leave them alone!" Robin raged.

"Pathetic," Slade muttered scornfully as he hit Robin again.

And then he was trapped in the Tower's basement again, falling down the stairs. As he came to a stop, he felt Slade's foot slam down onto his back.

Now he saw his team, kneeling on the ground, bound and wounded. He himself was lying helplessly on the ground, Slade's knee pressing into his chest. As Robin watched, Slade stood, then moved towards the Titans.

"NO!" Robin screamed, even as the man pulled out a gun and killed the helpless heroes, execution-style.

********line break********

Robin was woken by a hit to the face. Throat sore from screaming, he frantically looked around the room. "What...?" he muttered dazedly.

"Good grief, it took forever to wake you up," muttered an obviously irritable Kitten. "What were you dreaming about, the apocalypse?"

"You have no idea." As Robin looked around the room, he realized that Kitten, Mad Mod, Mumbo Jumbo, Dr. Light and Johnny Rancid were standing before him. Lovely- Jump City's mos prominent villains. "What do you guys want?"

"You and your little friends have given us a lot of grief over the years, my ducky," Mad Mod said darkly.

"And we just got the go-ahead to teach you a lesson," continued Johnny Rancid.

"Slade will not come for you for a week," announced Dr. Light. "So, with his permission of course, we will make you pay for what you have done."

Well, this should go well.

********line break********

Ten minutes later a bleeding, gasping Robin was released from the chair. Collapsing onto his hands and knees, he instantly cried out in pain as his ruined hands and bruised arms were forced to support his weight. With one enormous booted foot, Johnny stepped on Robin's back, forcing him to the ground.

 _My name is Robin._

As Robin gasped for air, his face was shoved down into the concrete. Then Mad Mod grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head up. "I said, what's your name?"

 _My name... is Robin, you dingbat._

Robin didn't answer, only trying to catch his breath. "You need to work on your persuasive skills," he rasped. "If you want something from somebody, beating them to a pulp isn't the way to do it."

"Shut up, kid," Johnny muttered.

"Kid? Really? That's the best you can come up with?"

A blow to his jaw from Mad Mod's staff snapped his head backward, and Robin let out a pitiful moan as he went limp.

My name is Robin.

"Tell me!" Johnny screamed in his face.

Robin flinched. "No."

But my name is also Richard Grayson. I haven't been anything but Robin for years... I would be lying if I said Dick was who I really am.

As he mused over this, his vision blurred, and he passed out.

********line break********

Normally, Bruce Wayne and Batman were two very different people. One was the wealthiest man in Gotham, in the spotlight constantly. The other dwelled in the shadows, a mysterious and sinister figure. One man was publicly generous and supported those less fortunate through financial means, the other was a silent and subtle protector, helping the people personally.

But when it came to his family, Bruce Wayne and Batman were very much alike. Both worked with a vengeance to keep the diverse and rather thrown-together bunch in one piece.

As Bruce drove towards the manor, he clenched his teeth, thinking of what might be wrong. Dick never called him. Unless you counted the time Beast Boy and Cyborg had prank-called Batman, the estranged father and son rarely spoke. It was part of the business. Contact was risky - and they did live on opposite sides of the country.

So what could be wrong? Bruce had heard about the apprenticeship, and about the geomancer who had betrayed the Titans, and about the hallucinogens. He knew every detail of Robin's career in Jump City, and none of these situations had ever provoked Dick to call him. So the fact that Batman was being contacted now meant that Robin himself wasn't the only one at risk. The other Titans had to be in danger as well.

When he arrived, Alfred was already waiting outside. Wordlessly, Bruce followed him inside.

"Masters Jason, Tim and Damian are waiting downstairs," Alfred murmured. "I'll be along shortly. Would you like coffee?"

Bruce nodded. "Yes, Alfred. How long did it take to persuade Jason to come?"

Alfred gave him a knowing look. "My persuasive skills have been underestimated, apparently. Let's say that there is a rather large plate of cookies being consumed downstairs as we speak."

When he reached the Batcave, Bruce frowned worriedly as he heard three voices arguing loudly.

"I knew this was a bad idea," moaned a dark-haired boy of around fourteen as he grabbed a cookie. "Bruce will never show up before you two kill each other."

"Stop whining, kid," scoffed a second figure, blond-haired and appearing to be about seventeen. "You're acting like Babs when her blood sugar crashes."

Simultaneously, both boys shuddered. The third figure, who looked to be eleven or twelve, chuckled darkly, brushing his dark hair out of his eyes. "I'm sure Barbara would love that description."

Jason paled, then quickly recovered. "Damian, if you tell her, I'll shoot you in the kneecap."

"Father says no guns in the Batcave." Damian sounded accusatory.

"Yeah, well, Bruce isn't here." Jason's voice was smug.

Bruce slipped up behind the younger man silently, then carefully pulled Jason's gun from its holster, while the second Robin spoke to the others, completely oblivious.

"Hey, Jason." His voice echoed around the cave, silencing all other noise and scaring the three boys out of their wits. Damian leapt into a fighting stance, while Jason spun around and leapt backwards, reaching for his gun (which, of course, wasn't there), and then catching Tim, who had just jumped a foot into the air and faked collapsing into Jason's arms.

Or at least, Bruce thought it looked fake. He wasn't sure. "I've been standing here for a solid five minutes and you didn't notice."

Tim, now miraculously revived by a poke to the ribs from Jason, blushed along with Damian. "Er...sorry."

Bruce smirked, feeling oddly lighthearted. "Damian, stop picking on Tim. Jason, no firearms in the 'cave. I'll be holding onto this."

Jason gaped. "Did- did you just ground me?"

"Yes, I did."

Tim smirked. "Ha." He reached for another cookie.

"Tim, pass the cookies. Damian, go hide Jason's gun." The twelve-year-old smirked and obeyed, as Jason watched mournfully.

"So what's this about a call from Dick?" Bruce asked.

Tim and Jason instantly sobered. "It's not from Dick, Bruce," replied Tim grimly. "It's from the Titans. They're going to send a video call in a few minutes to explain everything."

Bruce frowned. "Odd that they would call instead. Suit up; it might be time for you three to make an appearance."

********line break********

Five minutes later, Batman, Red Hood, Red Robin, and Robin were gathered around the computer. (Damian had taken up the role of Robin two years previously.)

When the light on the computer console blinked, signaling an incoming call, Batman quickly accepted the transmission. On the screen appeared an image of about two dozen young heroes, the original Titans at the forefront.

The closest of them, the young cybernetic, spoke first. "Batman. We need your help."

"What happened," Bruce demanded. "Where's Robin?"

Cyborg shook his head. "That's why we need help. Recently the Teen Titans have been fighting an organization called the Brotherhood of Evil."

Bruce's throat went dry. "The Brain's back in business?"

The cloaked, purple-haired girl, Raven, nodded grimly. "They've captured twelve of our teammates- Hotspot, Wildebeest, Argent, Speedy, Aqualad, Tramm, Menos, Thunder and Lightning, Killowatt, Bushido- and Robin. He was the last to be taken."

"The Brain used Professor Chang's freeze ray to freeze all of them except for Robin," Cyborg continued. "He's being interrogated for his identity and yours as we speak."

"How do you know?" Red Hood asked.

The cybernetic teen only spared him a glance before looking back to Batman. "The Brain called us live an hour ago. We recorded it - I assume you'll want to look it over yourself?"

Raven spoke up. "I'll warn you, it isn't pretty."

"Send me the video file," Barman ordered. "Raven, what are they planning on doing to him?"

"I watched him being tortured," Raven replied, giving him a hard look. "The Brotherhood is planning on giving him to Slade in exchange for his assistance in defeating us."

"Deathstroke?" Bruce mused, and Raven nodded.

"He cannot go back to Slade," declared the Tameranian girl (Starfire?). "Slade has already hurt Robin more than any of us can understand- if our friend falls into his possession again, I fear he will not be making it out alive."

"You are not giving him enough credit," Damian muttered.

Starfire gazed at him. "And you are not giving Slade enough of the credit."

"He's a bad dude," Beast Boy agreed. "He once forced Robin into becoming his apprentice by threatening to kill us. He's already killed one teammate... He's not going to get Robin."

Batman nodded. "I assume he told you to call me?"

Cyborg nodded. "And he said that it might be necessary to call in the Justice League."

Batman shook his head. "Not the entire league. Maybe just a few. Red Robin, call Flash and Green Arrow. Their former sidekicks are involved... Come to think of it, call Superman and Wonder Woman as well."

On the screen, the Titans' eyes widened. Cyborg continued speaking. "The video is sent. I assume you can trace this call?"

Batman nodded. "We'll find you. I appreciate you letting me know... Robin wouldn't normally ask for help."

Cyborg snorted. "Don't I know it. Thanks."

"No problem. Batman out." Bruce sat back and sighed. "Damian, can you pull up the video they sent?"

"Of course, Father."

"Tim, are they coming?"

Tim nodded. "They're on their way."

"Master Bruce, your coffee," Alfred announced, entering the room.

"Thank you, Alfred. Damian, is that video ready?" Bruce called, sipping his coffee.

"Not quite."

Alfred left the cave, and Bruce sat at a smaller computer, searching the files there for Deathstroke the Terminator.

He found nothing new. Deathstroke, a.k.a. Slade Wilson, kept a low profile. Well… normally, anyway. The whole 'taking over all of Jump City' thing was a bit ambitious for him. Usually, he kept to mercenary-style activities, but since encountering the Titans, he had been directly antagonistic towards them.

A moment later, Alfred entered the cave. "Sir, Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Arrow have just arrived. Would you like me to send them down?"

"Yes, thank you, Alfred. Let them know we're using civilian names for now."

Moments later, the three heroes descended the stairs. "Bruce. What's the problem?" Superman sounded worried.

Batman nodded to the three and turned to the computer. "We just received a message from the Teen Titans in Jump City. They've been fighting the Brotherhood of Evil."

"Why haven't we intervened?" asked Wonder Woman.

"We didn't know, Diana," Bruce replied. "But Robin's deemed this an emergency, and ordered the others to call."

"Where's Flash?" asked Jason, speaking for the first time.

"Late, as usual," Bruce muttered.

"Actually, sir, he is right here." Alfred's voice echoed through the cave as a red and yellow blur streaked down the stairs.

"What's the problem?" asked Barry.

"The Brotherhood of Evil has targeted the Titans network," Tim put in before Bruce could reply. "We've just gotten a call. You should probably see this."

Damian reappeared, dropping to the ground in a crouch next to a very surprised Flash, who yelped and leapt away. Damian snickered and stood, then turned to his father. "Todd's gun is safely hidden," he said smugly.

Jason clenched his fists. "You're lucky half the League thinks you're adorable, or I would go after you right now."

 **Hehe. Damian's the sassiest member of the batfamily. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya. Merry belated Christmas. Have a chappie, and consider it a late Christmas gift.**

 **Shout-outs:**

 **KiSierra- Thanks! I'm glad you like it. It's a bit difficult giving each character their own specific voice, but I watch the show on DVD all the time, so yeah. I try. Have a virtual gingerbread cookie and mug of hot chocolate for the encouraging review.**

 **Loftcat27- Thanks! The Batfamily was a blast to write.**

 **deloreansareawesome69- Your request has been approved. Have a chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I... I don't wanna say it.**

 **Robin: Say the words, or else.**

 **Elena: Or what? You'll make a lame pun? Smack me with a bo staff? I'll have you know, I know how to use one of those too.**

 **Robin: Don't you get snarky with me. I INVENTED snarky.**

 **Elena: *raises eyebrow* Whatever.**

 **Raven: He has a sword too.**

 **Elena: No he doesn't.**

 **Robin: Um, yeah I do. I used one to fight Trigon's lava monster thingies.**

 **Elena: ...fine. I don't own Teen Titans. Or the Batfamily. Or JLA. If I did, the Teen Titans Go TV show wouldn't exist, Teen Titans wouldn't have been canceled, and there would be more Slade.**

 **Robin: And this is why people don't sell the rights to the show to lunatics like you. More Slade?! Are you insane?!**

 **Oh, and BY THE WAY-** ** _italicized and bolded text is mental conversation/telepathy._** _Italicized only is the thoughts of the person whose POV it is. "_ _ **When it's in quotations, it's another person talking/thinking."**_

Chapter Five

As the recording played, the other four adults watched carefully. When it was mentioned that Speedy had been captured, Green Arrow swore loudly and was hushed by a scowling Alfred and Diana. When Robin's kidnapping was announced, however, the entire group erupted into angry protests and Tim had to pause the video while they quieted. The entire Justice League had a bit of a soft spot for Dick Grayson, the first Robin. As the original (and youngest) sidekick, he had friends in literally all levels of the JLA.

When the recording ended, all was silent for several seconds. Then Diana spoke. "We need to help."

"Agreed," Bruce replied. "The Titans sent us a recording of the ransom video the Brotherhood of Evil sent them. It might contain something important."

Jason looked uncharacteristically worried. "Bruce, you heard what Raven said. Should Tim and Damian see this?"

Tim snorted. "Nice to know you care."

Bruce frowned. "You may have a point."

Damian shook his head. "Father, we've seen worse, I guarantee you. Whatever they do to Grayson... we can watch."

"Fine," Bruce replied, and pressed play.

A moment later, Jason's voice rang out. "Holy crap."

Alfred scowled. "Language, Master Jason."

Bruce moved closer to the computer, and felt his heart skip a beat as he saw Dick. "Good lord," he muttered.

"I'll kill them all," Diana muttered.

"What have they done?" Oliver whispered.

"My goodness," Alfred murmured, aghast. "Who-"

"The Brotherhood of Evil," Tim replied.

Dick was shirtless, bound to a chair and blindfolded. He appeared to be alone, and was twisting and writhing in his bonds in an attempt to escape.

 _"Robin!"_ came the voices of several Titans.

As the young hero heard his friends' voices, Robin paled and seemed to freeze. When he protested that the Titans were not to come after him, Bruce saw the fear etched in every line of Dick's posture.

Madame Rouge stepped onscreen and made her threats. It was then that the rest of the Brotherhood was revealed. Once the Brain had made his presence known, he spoke.

 _"This is an interrogation. Robin, you will tell us your identity, or your friends will watch you be broken."_

Diana hissed and was only held back from crushing the computer by Clark.

As the torture was filmed, Bruce swallowed back his horror. He saw Tim and Damian go pale and pulled them close, noting Damian's lack of protest. Jason went rigid as he watched his brother being ruthlessly shocked by Overload. Clark rested a hand on the young man's shoulder, calming him.

When Dick was alone he began to make his requests. Bruce smiled fondly at his son's description of him. However, he frowned when the boy requested his identity to be revealed.

The video ended, and the silence was broken by Diana. "I'm going to kill that woman."

********line break********

Two days after they contacted Batman, the Titans were gathered in the main room. Though noise filled the area, the air was thick with worry. Raven was meditating with Starfire, while Jericho and Kole were having an animated conversation in sign language. Gnaark, Pantha, and Beast Boy in gorilla form were having a three-way arm wrestling match as Herald watched, while Menos, Melvin and Timmy were occupied playing tag. Teether was asleep in Bumblebee's arms, and she spoke quietly to Red Star.

Cyborg, however, was at the computer, keeping one eye on the security camera feed and the other on a live satellite view of Paris, France. Two hours had passed and the Brotherhood's lair had not been found. Groaning in frustration, Cyborg slammed a fist down onto the desk and cursed.

"Easy there, Sparky," Bumblebee chided. "Take a break. You could use it."

"I can't stop, Bee," Cyborg snapped. "The others are counting on us to save them."

"Robin wouldn't want you to act like this," Bumblebee continued, unfazed. "And that guy's famous for his one-track mind."

"When we were captured by Brother Blood, Robin didn't hesitate to come after us," he replied. "If I don't find him, you know what they'll do to him?"

Bumblebee scowled. "Yes, Cyborg. I do."

"Um, Cy?" asked Beast Boy. "Your scanner thingy is blinking."

Cyborg glanced at the screen and scowled. "Crap. We've got company. Looks like the HIVE."

"Let's crush them," Raven said, now out of her meditation state.

Cyborg stood. "The kids will stay inside. Star, Raven, Beast Boy, Bumblebee, Pantha, and Herald-" he paused and grinned. "Let's kick their butts."

Outside, the HIVE Five were closing in. Kyd Wykkyd found himself facing Raven and Herald, while Starfire took on See-More.

"You will not hurt any more of my friends!" she cried.

Billy Numerous was fighting Beast Boy, while Pantha took on Mammoth. As for Cyborg and Bumblebee, they went for Gizmo.

The battle was over quickly, but not because the HIVE were defeated (though they would have been given a few more minutes.) The fighting ceased when a single figure landed in the clearing. The black cape and distinct cowl were instantly recognized by all present.

"B-Batman?" Gizmo stammered.

The Dark Knight ignored him and went straight for Billy Numerous. Beast Boy happily stepped aside as Batman seized the original Billy by the collar. "You beat my son."

Billy paled and Batman yanked him closer. "No one gets away with hurting a Robin."

"They always pay," declared a new voice, as a black-and-red-clad man with a red helmet entered the clearing. A red bat insignia was visible beneath his jacket, and he held a pistol in each hand.

"You guys have broken the number one rule," said yet another voice as a third figure landed. This one was obviously a teenager, clad in red, yellow and black with a cape and domino mask. Two yellow belts crossed over his chest, and he carried a pair of escrima sticks. The yellow R that Robin always wore was plainly visible on the left side of the uniform.

"No one touches the first Boy Wonder." The fourth person couldn't have been older than thirteen. He wore a costume that looked eerily similar to Robin's, but on a smaller scale. The same stylized R decorated the front.

"What the heck?" Bumblebee muttered. Cyborg could only nod mutely in agreement.

Needless to say, the HIVE retreated pretty quickly. Batman watched them go, then turned around. Looking up, the famous vigilante spoke. "You know, we could have used your help."

Cyborg was about to reply when a voice sounded above them. "Nah. Seemed like you had it taken care of."

Superman landed in the center of the clearing and nodded to the speechless Titans. "Hey there."

Beast Boy fainted.

"He's a fanboy," Raven explained. "Superman and Batman. Nice to finally meet you both. My name is Raven."

Batman nodded in acknowledgement while Superman shook the empath's hand.

"And the rest of your team?" The Dark Knight inquired.

Raven shook her head. "Not my team. Cyborg's in charge while Robin's...absent."

"Understood."

Cyborg stepped forward. "Batman. I'm Cyborg. You've met Raven; this is Starfire, Bumblebee, Pantha, Herald, and that's Beast Boy passed out over there. Pantha, would you mind...?"

The wrestler scooped up the changeling effortlessly. "No problem."

Starfire drifted down and landed. "You are Robin's k'norfka? His father?"

"You could say that."

"And what about your team?" Cyborg asked. "Who are these guys?"

Batman turned to see the three strangers gathered behind him. "Red Hood, the second Robin," he began. "Red Robin, the third, and Robin, the fourth. Your leader is the first."

"Come on, Bats. You're so annoyingly formal," Red Robin said. "Lighten up."

The tiny version of Robin snickered, sheathing his weapon (was that a katana?!) and glancing at Batman.

"Where are the others?" asked Red Hood, and Batman scowled. "They should be here by now."

"We are," said a female voice as Wonder Woman landed. "Green Arrow is hiding in the trees in an attempt to avoid detection, and Flash is right behind you."

Sure enough, the Flash was there, and moments later, Green Arrow entered the clearing as well.

"Maybe we should go inside," suggested the Dark Knight.

********line break********

Three days.

Three days in this hellhole.

How he was even alive, Robin wasn't sure.

His entire body hurt. While the beatings had ceased and no one had come at him with a knife in two days, the electric shocks still continued. Twice an hour, fifteen second exposure. He was covered in bruises from his thrashing and writhing.

He was blindfolded again, chained on his knees with his hands bound over his head. He had been like this ever since Dr. Light, Kitten and the rest had left him. The gag stuffed in his mouth was stained and smelled odd, and chafed against his lips painfully.

Three days. That meant four days until Slade came for him.

Had his friends contacted Batman yet? Were his father and brothers helping the Titans? He had no way of knowing what was going on.

He hadn't eaten in days. Hunger clawed at his stomach, an incessant pain that wouldn't let him rest even for moments.

 ** _"Robin."_** ****

 _Now I'm hearing voices. Lovely._

 ** _"Robin, it's me. Raven."_** ****

 ** _Wait- Rae? It's you?_** ****

 ** _"Yes. Are you alright?"_** ****

 ** _Not really. Overload's been having a blast with me all day and I haven't eaten for three days. I've been better. Has Cyborg contacted Batman?_** ****

 ** _"Yes. We have half the Justice League, fifteen Titans and three Robins crammed into the bunker now."_** ****

 ** _Good. Any news on Slade?_** ****

 ** _"No. But I do need to tell you something. We have someone on the inside there."_** ****

 ** _Who is it?_** ****

 ** _"Jericho. He's possessed the body of Cinderblock. We're planning an attack."_** ****

 ** _Rae, you have no idea how glad I am to hear that._** ****

 ** _"No problem. We're going to get you out of there, Robin. Don't worry."_** ****

 ** _You need to promise me something._** ****

 ** _"What's that?"_** ****

 ** _Go after the other Titans first._** ****

 ** _"Robin-"_** ****

 ** _No, Raven. Don't argue. Get the others out before you come for me._** ****

 ** _"Fine."_** ****

 ** _They're coming. Overload and Rouge._** ****

 ** _"They're still torturing you?"_** ****

 ** _You could say that... Raven, does being scared make me a coward?_** ****

 ** _"No, idiot. It's fine to be afraid. Trust me, I know. You have every right."_** ****

 ** _It hurts. Rae, it hurts._** ****

 ** _"I'll stay with you."_** ****

 ** _Thanks._** ****

********line break********

 **Well... yeah. I beat up on Robin. But I put in the Batfamily and JLA! So be happy. Byeeeee!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, y'all. Just a quick warning: this chapter contains torture. Again. It's a little worse than last time and there's some psychological whump as well.**

 **Shout-outs-**

 **Loftcat27: Thanks! I loved seeing them all together.**

 **KiSierra: No problem. Yeah, it was mostly filler, but I felt like I needed to show how bad things were for our Boy Wonder. He's pretty desperate, and at this point, his mind is fragile. He may not be able to take much more. And i feel like he and Raven have a close mental bond after Haunted.**

 **XxPhoenix FlightxX: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoy.**

 **Abby6666: Yeah. Poor Robin.**

 **vi: Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Or Batman, or the other Leaguers present. Sorry.**

Chapter Six

The Brotherhood called again the next day. The original Titans and the Justice League members all gathered around the computer to watch, and Cyborg accepted the call.

"Good afternoon, Titans," stated the Brain. "And I see the Justice League has joined you. How fitting."

"What do you want?" growled Batman.

"I trust you have had time to consider our offer," said the Brain from his place between Madame Rouge and Monsieur Mallah.

"The Titans will never surrender," Cyborg replied.

Madame Rouge chuckled. "Interesting. Your leader said the same thing just a moment ago." She stepped aside to reveal Robin, kneeling with his hands bound over his head to the rafters. "He insists upon fighting, and refuses to give in to our demands."

"More drastic measures must be taken," the Brain continued.

Robin was no longer blindfolded, and the gag was missing. Raven touched his mind and sensed alarm; barely contained panic. "Beast Boy, get the kids out," she murmured.

"What are you talking about, Brain?" Batman demanded.

"If you only knew. Monsieur Mallah, if you will."

The gorilla moved to stand behind Robin.

"We had hoped that electric shocks would provoke enough pain to break him," Rouge hissed. "Other methods were used briefly, but none convinced him to tell us what we want to know."

Robin was shivering, watching the screen. This was not going to end well. He shuddered as Mallah's hands wrapped around his neck and squeezed. Writhing and gasping for air, he heard the muffled gasps and protests of his friends and father.

What the heck? They wouldn't kill me yet, would they?

Just as his vision was beginning to darken, Mallah released him. Greedily sucking in a gulp of precious oxygen, he met his mentor's eyes. Batman's gaze was steady; comforting.

"Brsss..." he rasped, then mentally scolded himself for using his mentor's real name. Thankfully it had been unintelligible, but he still saw Batman's eyes widen slightly.

"What was that, boy?" Rouge asked, pouncing on him like a cat on its prey. She grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. "What did you say?"

"Go to hell," he rasped.

"Mallah, do it," Rouge ordered.

Without warning, Mallah gripped Robin, one hand around his right bicep and the other on top of his shoulder. Then, with a sickening crack, Robin's shoulder was wrenched out of place, dropping him several inches lower and popping his arm out of the socket. A cry escaped his lips as agonizing pain spread through his shoulder. He heard the cries of anger from the Titans and League members watching, and felt Raven's comforting presence in his mind.

Makeitstopmakeitstopmakeitstop. He clung to her mind, vaguely imagining hugging her and burying his face in her cloak. "Raven," he rasped weakly.

"Crying for help?" Rouge taunted. "That's not like you, Boy Wonder. You can make it all stop... You can stop ze pain if you just tell me your name..."

"Never," he hissed.

"Break his other arm."

"No!" Robin cried before he could stop himself.

Rouge eyed him slyly. "What? You vant us to stop? You know vhat you have to do to end zis, Robin."

Robin ducked his head, squeezing his eyes shut. "No."

As his other arm was dislocated, he gritted his teeth, a strangled scream escaping him. Once he had somewhat recovered, his cries were reduced to rapid gasps and sporadic groans and whimpers as his broken bones ground against each other.

"Maybe Robin can vithstand more of this," Rouge murmured. "But can ze boy behind ze mask?" And with that, she reached towards his face.

Instantly, Robin knew what was happening. "...No," he rasped. "No, please! Leave it on..." His words were cut off by the cry of pain elicited by his ruined shoulders. "Don't...don't take it..."

She ignored him, and ripped off his mask. Immediately, he squeezed his eyes shut. This can't be happening. Robin could have handled torture. He could've handled this pain.

Dick Grayson can't.

Help me, Raven.

********line break********

Bruce watched in horror as Dick was forced to open his eyes. For a brief moment, tear-filled, brilliant blue irises met his own eyes, then Rouge turned back to the camera. "Blue eyes. I do not recognize zis face..." she seized Dick's hair and yanked his head backward, exposing his unmasked face to the watching Titans. "...do you, Batman?"

"What is your name, boy?" Mallah growled.

They would find out even if Dick said nothing. There was nowhere for Bruce's son to hide now.

Robin mumbled something unintelligible, and Rouge growled dep in her throat, tightening her grip on his hair. "Vhat vas that?"

"...Richard," he rasped. "...my name is Richard."

Then he passed out, going limp in his bonds.

********line break********

The Brain sounded satisfied. "So the boy is not invincible after all. Even he breaks..."

Starfire growled deep in her throat. "You are a monster."

"You'll pay for that!" Beast Boy screamed.

Cyborg remained silent, staring in horror at his unconscious friend.

Raven's soul-self expanded around her, her violet irises changing to the four red eyes of an Azerathian.

Batman had gone pale, his form stiffening as he leaned towards the computer; Red Hood and Red Robin's hands the only thing holding him back.

"You have three days," said the Brain coldly. "Surrender, or the boy dies at Slade's hand."

Then the video ended.

The room fell silent. The Titans all stared at the screen in stunned silence.

Tearing off his cowl, Batman hung his head as he leaned against the desk. Red Hood began to pace, clutching his gun and muttering furiously under his breath.

"We need to attack the Brotherhood in Paris," tiny Robin said briskly. Damian was just as horrified as the others, though he'd never admit it. To see Grayson tortured like that... to be honest, it scared him. Grayson was closest to him out of all of his adopted brothers... He was the one who had defended Damian against...basically anything. No one touched him while Grayson was there.

His father turned, revealing the face of Bruce Wayne. No one commented, though the Titans did seem vaguely surprised. "You're right, Damian. Get the others in here, Cyborg. We have an attack to plan."

"We're using real names now?" Todd questioned. Bruce shook his head. "Only with the original Titans. Other than that..." he pulled the cowl on. "No names."

The other Titans entered the room, and Batman immediately began. "We've just received a second message from the Brotherhood of Evil. Robin's identity has been compromised."

Soft murmurs were the only response. All those present understood the consequences of a discovered identity.

"Did they...?" Bumblebee began.

Batman nodded. "They unmasked him."

"And we attack within the week," Damian continued. "We cannot risk allowing Robin to fall into Deathstroke's grasp."

Batman glanced gratefully at the boy. "Right. Now let's get to work."

 **So...yeah. For those of you who didn't want Robin to be unmasked, I'm so sorry! The first 6 chapters were prewritten, so I had already decided it would happen.**

 **I am so cruel to these characters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi peeps! Have an early update! (I'm on a roll today, I have updated both my stories and have the next chapters almost finished:)**

 **Shout-outs-**

 **vi: Thanks! You're the main reason I'm updating so soon, your reviews are very encouraging. Hope you like!**

 **deloreansareawesome69: Have a chapter! I love your username by the way.**

 **Loftcat27: Thanks! Happy new year to you as well!**

 **KiSierra: Thank you! I really think Robin and Dick are very different people; Dick would be a little more vulnerable but more empathetic, while Robin is goal-oriented but sometimes overconfident.**

 **Abby6666: Yeah... I can relate.**

 **Disclaimer: I almost wonder what would happen if I claimed to own Teen Titans or Batman. Unfortunately, I will never know that privilege. I own nothing.**

Seven

To say that Dick was scared would have been an understatement. His entire identity had been basically ripped away, and now he was surrounded by those who wanted revenge. Robin could have handled it. Dick couldn't. And now, he was going to be handed over to his worst enemy, who wouldn't hesitate to exploit his weakness.

Since Robin's part in helping Slade regain his own body, Dick had mulled over what might have happened to the mercenary. After the battle with Trigon, Slade had vanished. Of course, Robin knew that his enemy was still on the loose. Slade couldn't just die. He always escaped, never accepted the possibility of defeat or surrender. Which made him a major enemy.

The icy cold air felt strange on his unmasked eyes. Shivering, he wished he could at least sit up or curl into a ball in an effort to keep warm; however, any movement of his upper body jarred his wounded shoulders.

Today was the seventh day, Madame Rouge had informed him. That meant Slade would be coming for him.

"Robin." growled a low voice. Instantly Dick turned his head towards the door, on guard. What he saw was...confusing, to say the least.

"...Cinderblock?"

"It's me, Jericho."

"...No," he breathed, barely hearing the words. They had come back for him, they had come to bring him to Slade! "Don't come any closer..." he whispered.

Cinderblock said something else, but Robin couldn't hear him. He was staring at the approaching giant in horror and fear, his body trembling as he held back tears of pain and despair.

********line break********

Batman raced down the halls after Jericho, his thoughts fixed on the person in the cell they were heading towards. He wasn't entirely sure what they would find upon reaching the prisoner, however- would it be the businesslike, efficient leader of the Teen Titans? Or would it be a broken, maskless version of the same? Robin...or Dick Grayson?

Upon reaching the cell, Batman froze in the doorway and gaped. There, crumpled in the corner of the cell, knees drawn up to his chest, sat a bruised and bloody Robin. Pain-filled blue eyes peered up at them, and Dick's entire body trembled, whether from cold or fear Bruce couldn't be sure.

Jericho stood there, having abandoned Cinderblock's body. As Dick cringed away from him, the blond-haired mute boy glanced helplessly in Bruce's direction, shrugging as he gestured to the Titans' leader.

Bruce moved forward, reaching out towards Dick. "Robin," he murmured, dropping the Batman voice and adopting his natural tone.

Robin flinched and his eyes widened in terror. "No," he whispered. "He's come for me, hasn't he? Slade's here..."

"No, Robin. Slade's not here. You're safe."

Dick cringed away from Batman's outstretched hand. "You're lying," he muttered. "He's here. He's watching...he's always watching me. All he'll want is revenge..."

"Come on, Robin. Let me come closer. I'm not going to hurt you."

"He will..." Dick replied softly, looking Bruce straight in the eyes. "He'll hurt me...now that I've left him he can make my life hell." He gazed off into space, muttering furiously under his breath.

"Come on, Robin," Bruce repeated desperately. "No one will hurt you while I'm around." He reached out and Dick flinched.

"No," he breathed again.

"Dick," Bruce whispered, abandoning code names. He watched his son hopefully, wondering if he would respond.

"...Bruce?" the boy whispered, seeming to shake out of a trance.

"Yeah, Dick. It's me."

Dick's bare shoulders trembled as he let out a shaky sigh. "Dad," he breathed.

In three strides Bruce reached his son. Gathering Dick into his arms while being careful not to aggravate his injuries, he buried his face in the boy's black hair. As he embraced his eldest son for the first time in years, he did his best to comfort Dick, whispering soothingly in his ear.

"We need to get out of here," Bruce said finally. "I brought a mask."

Dick nodded. "Thanks." After the mask was pressed gently against his face, Bruce picked him up easily, ignoring Dick's weak protests.

"How very touching." At the sound of the voice, Bruce froze. In his arms, Robin stiffened and went deathly pale.

"No," he rasped, voice barely audible. "It's him. It's _Slade."_

********line break********

Jericho stepped protectively between Slade and Robin, his usually gentle features hardening into a scowl. The message in his demeanor was clear: Don't take another step.

Slade ignored the mute hero blatantly and continued. "My, my, Robin. Once again you have proven your miraculous ability to remember names."

"What do you want, Deathstroke?" Batman growled.

Slade seemed vaguely surprised and a bit irritated. "I haven't heard that name in quite a while. It's been a long time since we've met face to face, Batman."

"Cut the crap."

The mercenary shrugged. "Very well. I've come to take back what's mine." He glanced pointedly at Dick, who watched him with wide, scared eyes.

Batman growled deep in his throat. "He is not yours."

Slade shrugged again, infuriatingly passive about the entire situation. "I think you'll find that I have a different sort of hold over him than you ever did."

Batman glanced down at Robin. "This should only take a moment."

Robin simply nodded as he was gently set down. He sat against the wall, knees drawn up to his chest as he watched the confrontation. "Good luck," he murmured softly.

********line break********

Jericho moved silently towards Robin and knelt down. As he glanced concernedly over the older boy's injuries, his hands moved rapidly in what was clearly sign language.

 _'Can I help?'_

Dick frowned, trying to decipher the rapid movements, then looked up. "Not unless you can pop bones back into place..." he shifted weakly, letting out a pained moan as his ribs were obviously aggravated by the motion. "Thanks though."

Jericho allowed a smile to cross his lips. The Boy Wonder was...different in person- warmer, less businesslike. _'Okay. Should I go get help?'_

Robin paled. "No...stay. Please. If anything happens..."

Jericho nodded, placing a comforting hand on his leaders arm (the only place he was certain wouldn't cause Robin further injury.) He glanced over at the Batman and Slade, and shivered, hating to be in the presence of the mercenary-his... _.father._

Yes - Slade was Jericho's father, though the mute hero hadn't called the man by that title in a long time. It wasn't a well-known piece of information, and those who knew had done their best to forget. Jericho wouldn't tell Robin- he probably already knew- but he found it ironic that they both sat here watching their fathers fight each other, while both boys were on the same side.

********line break********

"Doesn't this bring back memories," Slade mused as they circled each other. "Robin is more like you than you know. Determined, rash, foolhardy...He's lost a number of fights to me for that very reason."

Bruce growled. How dare the man talk about his son. Lunging forward, he drew three batarangs and flung them in Slade's direction. Predictably, the villain dodged, then recovered quickly, moving towards Batman. Dodging the first hit, Batman silently cursed himself. He had accidentally allowed Slade to move closer to the immobilized Robin, placing himself farther away from the boy at the same time.

"Or should I even call him Robin?" Slade continued, not missing a beat. "After all, you so generously allowed me to hear his civilian name...it would be rude of me not to use it."

Batman blocked the next punch and ducked under Slade's roundhouse kick. "Quit with the commentary, Slade."

"Why would I, when it's doing such an excellent job..." He dodged a hit from Batman and paused.

"...of distracting you?" Slade tossed a disk which struck Bruce squarely on the left shoulder and lodged in the Kevlar armor before he could react. Within seconds, Bruce knew something was wrong as the disk started sparking and hissing. Abruptly, he felt his body seize up as the disk released a powerful surge of electricity. A strangled cry escaped from his throat as he felt his muscles turn to jelly and he crumpled to the ground.

Batman could have screamed as he realized what Slade had done. In distracting Bruce, the mercenary had placed himself between Batman and Robin, and was now standing directly in front of the two Titans in the corner. Jericho was standing, glaring furiously at the mercenary as he clenched his fists and dropped into a fighting stance. The boy was obviously somewhat trained as a fighter, though he didn't have much in the way of muscle. As Bruce watched, Slade stared disdainfully down at the mute boy. "Joseph. It's been a long time."

Jericho paled, fear making his body go rigid. His hands lifted slightly and began moving rapidly. _'I haven't been Joseph in years. Not since you got the others killed. You have no right to call me that.'_

Slade sighed. "You're being a bit overdramatic, don't you think?"

 _'Because of your life of crime, Rose and Grant are...'_ He faltered. _'They're both dead. Mom and I nearly ended up the same way. Of course, you would know all about how she felt about it, wouldn't you?'_ His eyes glinted angrily.

Instantly, Slade lunged forward and backhanded the boy across the face, knocking him to the ground. Bruce was a bit lost as to what the two were talking about, but that wasn't important right now. "Don't touch him!" He cried as Slade moved towards Dick.

Cringing and huddling backward into the corner, the terrified Boy Wonder stared up at Slade with fear in his eyes. "Please..." He whispered, helpless to resist as Slade knelt before him and pinned his arms down with one armored forearm. Chuckling softly, he drew one razor-sharp disk and pressed it to Dick's throat. As the boy flinched and whimpered pitifully with fright, Slade glanced over at Bruce.

"If I were you, Bruce, I wouldn't interfere."

 **Yikes. Our little Boy Wonder appears to be in a tough spot. Review! (and by the way, I think this story's coming to a close. Just a few more chapters!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey peoples! Sorry for the long wait, but I was AMAZED by the response since last chapter: 17 REVIEWS! Special thanks to Theblueswordsman for reading this story and reviewing EVERY CHAPTER!**

 **Shout-outs-**

 **XxPhoenix FlightxX: yeah, Joey! I would've put more of him in there, but I don't know his character very well. Also, not to be judgmental, but could you refrain from swearing in reviews? I know it's not as bad as some words, but my parents sometimes read over my shoulder and I want to make sure they don't see any crude language. Please don't be offended!**

 **Loftcat27: I'm glad you like it! I don't know Jericho's character well, but I wanted to make him more important in this fanfic.**

 **KiSierra: AAAAAHHHH! Don't die! *revives you with magic* sorry this update took so long... and thanks for the ccompliment!**

 **vi: Thank you my friend! I'm sorry this update is so late...**

 **Guest: No problem! Have a chappie! (for some reason that keeps autocorrecting to 'crappy')**

 **Guest(I assume this is a different guest!): Thanks!**

 **wolf-that-is-dark: I am still writing this! Have a chapter, and thanks for reviewing for the first time!**

 **vi(again?): I will try to do better next time... XD**

 **Theblueswordsman (Ch.1): Why thank you!**

 **Theblueswordsman (Ch.2): I'm glad you like it! Yeah, it is kinda brutal...**

 **Theblueswordsman (Ch.3): Thanks! And yeah, I figured Melvin, Timmy, Teether and Bobby didn't need to see that...**

 **vi(I think they're trying to tell me something...): Okay, I get the point! Though I admire your persistence in reviewing the same chapter three times.**

 **Theblueswordsman (Ch.4): Thanks...I might bring Babs in later though.**

 **Theblueswordsman (Ch.5): Thank you! :D**

 **Theblueswordsman (Ch.6): Yeah... Rouge is not the nicest of people.**

 **Theblueswordsman (Ch.7): Who knew Brucie could be so caring... thanks for your faithful reviewing!**

 **And one GIANT shout-out to all you lovely peoples out there who read my story! I would LOVE to hear from you... *blinks innocently and hides list of reviews***

 **Disclaimer: ...do I have to say it?**

 **Robin: You owe me this much.**

 **Elena: No I don't.**

 **Raven: Oh yes you do. You tortured him for a week, you can claim not to own the Titans.**

 **Starfire: May we do the kicking of the butt to this authoress?**

 **Elena: *laughs nervously and eyes exit* hehe... bye!**

 **Robin: TITANS! GO! *tries to get up and falls over* AFTER HER!**

 **Elena: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS OR BATMAN OR JLA! HAPPY?!**

Eight

Bruce flinched almost imperceptibly as his name was spoken. So Deathstroke really did know their identities. "You get away from him," he growled.

"I will," Slade replied calmly. "I didn't plan on taking him. The apprenticeship approach failed." He traced the blade along Dick's jugular, laughing. "I could kill him now, but I don't want to. No, I want him to have to wait. I want him to be tortured every waking moment by the knowledge that I'm watching him, waiting for the perfect moment to attack."

Dick moaned quietly as the blade scratched his skin, leaving a tiny red line.

"You'll never get to him. You won't touch him, ever again." Bruce spat the words out. "We'll keep him safe, away from you."

"And what will he think of that, hmm?" Slade murmured, twisting a lock of Dick's black hair around one gloved finger absentmindedly and ignoring the teen's whimper of pain. "You and I both know that Richard here is a free spirit. He won't agree to being protected."

"He has allies in every rank of the Justice League and Titans International," Bruce continued. "You touch him, and you'll have almost every hero in the world at your throat."

"If I get close enough to have that kind of attention, I'll be close enough to take the perfect hostage," Slade murmured. "Either way, his time will come. But as a farewell gift..." He reached into his belt and withdrew a syringe filled with clear liquid. Uncapping it, he injected the substance into Dick's neck. "I'm sure I don't need to elaborate on what this is. It's not fatal, but it'll make the boy's next days absolutely miserable. And before you ask, no, there's no antidote."

"We'll find one," Bruce spat.

Slade shrugged and stood. "Believe what you will. Now, I'm going to leave, and you're going to let me. I'll kill these two before you get halfway across the room, so don't come after me." He backed towards the door. "Goodbye, Robin. I'll be back for you soon."

Then Slade was gone.

As soon as the man was out of sight, Bruce had sprung across the room and to Robin's side. "Did he hurt you?" he asked, examining the boy's bleeding neck.

Robin shook his head painfully, and looked up at Batman, looking completely exhausted. "I-I want to go home."

Bruce nodded, heartbroken at his son's state. "Okay. We'll go. But first, we need to find the others."

"…others? Who...all did you bring?"

Batman lifted the boy gently into his arms, as Jericho stood up nearby. The mute boy followed as Bruce moved towards the door, still cradling Robin in his arms. "Your brothers are here. Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash and Green Arrow. And your team."

"How many of them are left?"

"Those who were frozen have been freed. None of your team were captured," Bruce reassured, seeing Robin's worried expression.

"...Can't wait to see Little D... Still as sarcastic as ever, I assume?"

Bruce smirked. "You know Damian."

"Have a feeling...he and Raven hit it off."

"You'd be surprised."

Dick snuggled a little closer to his father's chest, clearly struggling to keep his eyes open. "Can I..." he trailed off, blushing, and Bruce nodded. "You can sleep. You've done well, Dick."

And before the boy could think of another problem, Bruce cradled him closer, and Dick finally slept.

********line break********

In the main room of the Brotherhood's lair, the fight was going surprisingly well for the Titans and their allies. The prisoners had been freed, and most of them had joined the fight. Of course, all of them noticed a different voice calling out the Titans' battle cry; the absence of a certain brightly colored uniform; the hard, determined expressions on the faces of their rescuers. But there was no time to consider it at the moment.

Raven was the first person to see Batman entering the room. She quickly dispatched Kyd Wykkyd, then levitated herself to the Dark Knight's side. What she saw in the man's arms horrified her; Robin was curled up, eyes closed, his face deathly pale.

"Is he..." she began, fear creeping into her voice.

"He's alive. Just exhausted," Batman replied shortly.

Beast Boy morphed into his human form and ran over. "Oh my _gosh,_ " he murmured at the sight of Robin. "Is he okay?"

"No," the vigilante answered. "We need to get out of here. Beast Boy, tell Superman it's time to wrap it up."

The changeling raced off and Raven glanced at Batman. "You want to join the fight. You feel as though it's your job to avenge Robin's treatment." The words were stated bluntly, typical of the empath, and Batman turned his eyes to her solemnly.

"I do…. But if there's anything this experience has taught me, it's to keep Robin close. I owe him safety, at least."

Raven simply nodded. "I understand. I can keep an eye on him for you. Jericho can help as well."

The Dark Knight glanced from her to Robin, then nodded. "Fine."

Raven easily levitated the unconscious Boy Wonder into the air and nodded to Batman. "Go. We'll take care of him."

Then the man was gone, vanished into the throng of fighting metahumans.

********line break********

Bruce instantly made his way to where Madame Rouge and Monsieur Mallah were fighting off the original Titans. Allowing his anger to act as fuel for his attack, he lunged towards the shapeshifter, landing a solid, devastating blow on Rouge's jaw. The woman cried out and stumbled backwards, surprised, before turning and facing him.

"Ah, ze Dark Knight," she greeted. "I must say, I never expected ze Titans to summon you. Ze degradation of zeir leader must have hit zem harder zan ve imagined."

"There's a lesson you and all your Brotherhood allies need to learn, Rouge," Bruce growled. He knocked her to the ground with a devastating kick, and lunged forward, seizing her by the collar. "Don't _ever_ touch Robin again. The heroes of the Justice League and Titans International protect their own. You go after one, you face all of them." With that, he tossed her towards Chang's freeze ray, which was already powering up thanks to the Spanish twins - Mas and Menos, was it? The shapeshifter was frozen solid, defeated at last.

Mallah was being taken down by Superman and Beast Boy. Once the villain was restrained, Batman moved forward. "Freeze him," he orders shortly, and Clark knocked the defeated ape towards the freeze ray.

"Where's Robin?" the Man of Steel inquired.

"Safe," Batman replied. "But we ran into Deathstroke."

Clark frowned. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you later," Bruce promised. "Where's the Brain?"

"Right here," Beast Boy replied, holding up the Brain's jar. "Can I freeze 'im?"

"By all means," Clark answered.

The young changeling dashed away, placing the supervillain on the conveyor belt under the freeze ray. Then, grinning, he nodded to Mas and Menos.

Once the steam cleared, the Brain was revealed, completely encased in ice. Beast Boy paused, then his eyes widened and he turned to the watching heroes. "Hey, guys!" he shouted, waving his arms over his head. "BRAIN FREEZE!"

Every individual in the room simultaneously groaned and rolled their eyes.

"Batman!" Raven suddenly called, drawing the attention of all the heroes. She was cradling Robin's unconscious form, and a look of fear twisted her pale features.

Within seconds Bruce was at her side. "What happened?" he asked, taking Robin into his own arms. The boy looked even paler than before, if that was possible. But something else had changed….

"He's not breathing," Raven whispered.

 **Did I just...KILL ROBIN?! Find out next time!**

 **I am thinking of writing a sequel to this soon, would you all like that? One condition though... I want to have 60 reviews total on this story in order to do a sequel! There's about 40 right now... do you think you can do it? All it takes is a few seconds to write a review... please?**

 **Byeeee!**


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys, I owe you all an apology...I shouldn't have waited so long to update... You probably don't want to hear excuses, but to be honest, school has been quite overwhelming recently. I took the TSIA exam to begin dual credit classes at my community college, and I've been working on details for that; also, I've been doing paperwork for my upcoming trip to Washington D.C., as well as beginning drivers ed. HOWEVER- I should have made time for this. Now, at last, I can sit down and finish a chapter- I hurt my leg and can't really walk much without pain, so I'm stuck sitting.**

 **ATTENTION: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. I WILL BE POSTING A SEQUEL ENTITLED "TITANS TOGETHER: CAUGHT."**

 **Shout-outs:**

 **wolf-that-is-dark: sorry...here, find out what happens!**

 **Dimensional Phaser: Okay! Thanks for your input!**

 **theblueswordsman: I will write a sequel! I'll definitely try to be more diligent about getting chapters out. This should be the last one.**

 **HarryPotterTheBallerina: Yes...poor Robin...*chuckles evilly***

 **KiSierra: Hehe...here's your long-awaited chapter...**

 **deloreansareawesome69: :D**

 **Loftcat27: Thanks!**

 **Guest #1: Alrighty! I will give you a sequel!**

 **el: It is hard to find good TT fics sometimes. Let your friend know I said thanks! And I promise I'll do better when it comes to updating.**

 **vi: Thanks!**

 **vi: Here's your update. Yes...what happened to Robin...**

 **HarleeT: Thanks for your support! I will definitely write a sequel.**

 **Flora: Thank you! ;D**

 **Stacey: Awww, thanks! Here's a chapter!**

 **Xnia Red: Thanks!**

 **Steve: Thank you! :D**

 **H.K.: Well somebody's picky. I'm sorry you have so many problems with the characterization.**

 **TheTeenWonder: I'm glad you enjoy it!**

 **Jenny: Thank you very much.**

 **vi: Lol, here's your chapter. Thank you!**

 **Guest #2: I'll write one :D**

 **vi: OKAY OKAY. I'm sorry for not updating...**

 **Dossypet: You are right about that. Though I probably didn't actually kill him...or did I**

 **vi: I'm SO SORRY for not reviewing...your last two reviews have been very encouraging and gave me the inspiration to finish this last chapter. I appreciate how you're reminding me without being rude; that's definitely helpful.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Batman, JLA, or a car. I want a car.**

Chapter Nine

Nine

The Flash sped towards Titans Tower, cradling Robin in his arms. The other Titans and Justice League members were also on their way, but it had been unanimously decided that Robin should be rushed to the Tower's med bay. After Raven had called attention to the Boy Wonder's state, she had been able to use her magic to place Robin in a sort of stasis….thing….. to keep him alive. Barry wasn't sure exactly how that worked, but as long as it kept the boy in his arms from dying, he was fine with it.

Like most of the Justice League, Barry held a certain fondness for Robin. As the first and youngest sidekick (and later partner), the Boy Wonder had inspired several other heroes to follow Batman's example- Green Arrow and Flash himself among them. Though eventually, their young partners left, in an effort to make names for themselves. Of course, Robin had little trouble with that, and within weeks of leaving Batman, was leading his own team.

It was ingenious what Robin had done with the Titans; the group had expanded worldwide. And now, every member was counting on their leader's recovery. Without Robin, the Titans wouldn't last. There was no one with his leadership skills; no one capable of pulling thirty diverse heroes into a team. The organization would dissolve, and their enemies could pick them off one by one. But if Barry and any of the League members had any say in the matter, there was no way any of that would happen. Robin would live; he would recover from his time with the Brotherhood.

The Tower was in sight now; Barry tightened his grip on Robin and skimmed over the water, setting foot on the island and moving towards the door. The Titans headquarters was eerily silent, but evidently the security recognized him as the Flash, because no alarms went off.

Raven was waiting in the medbay, apparently teleportation was also one of her powers. She greeted him coolly, then turned her attention to Robin. "Lay him down," she ordered. "I can heal some of his injuries, but we need him stable first."

"Understood."

* * *

The sight of the Titans and Justice League entering Titans Tower was a new one for the citizens of Jump City. First, the T-ship arrived, containing Cyborg, Speedy, and several of the honorary Titans. Then, a few moments later, the Batplane followed, and just behind it, figures began to descend from the sky. The original Titans, and essentially any hero with the power of flight, helped carry those without. Eventually, Titans Tower was filled with almost forty heroes.

Cyborg naturally adopted leadership of the bunch. After all, it was his tower. And his computers. Also his TV, sofa, kitchen, and garage. Heck, he was the flippin' second in command. Sure, Bruce Wayne paid for the place, but the Titans all knew leadership went to Robin, and ownership of the tower and everything in it went to Cyborg.

The Titans gathered in the main room, piled on whatever furniture they could find. Starfire was sobbing her heart out on the sofa, being consoled by a gentle Bumblebee, Melvin, and Mas and Menos, who simply sat with the alien girl, listening to her rant in Tameranian. Some of the boys were playing Mega Monkeys 4, including an incredibly overzealous Damian, who screamed threats at the console and at his opponent, Beast Boy. The changeling seemed halfhearted, but plastered on a fake smile as he crushed the mini-Robin like a bug.

Hours passed, with the Justice League members, Cyborg, and Raven still in the medbay. When they finally emerged, they all looked utterly exhausted. Immediately, the entire room went silent, the annoying, repetitive theme music to Mega Monkeys Four playing on loop in the background as both Damian and Beast Boy abandoned their game.

A few moments passed, then a voice broke the silence.

"Is... Is Robin okay?" Starfire asked timidly.

Raven smiled fondly, the expression looking unfamiliar on her grey features. "Yeah, Star. His injuries are severe, but he'll live. He's sleeping now."

Jericho moved forward silently from behind Star and glanced questioningly at the Dark Knight. His eyes widened as he signed a question. 'What about the injection that Slade used?'

If it was even possible, Batman looked even more grim than before. "When I found Robin, Slade followed me. We fought, but I was caught by surprise and temporarily immobilized. Slade took down Jericho, then used Robin as leverage to keep me from attacking. However, instead of attempting to take Robin then and there, Slade injected him with a syringe full of clear liquid."

"So...do we know what it is?" Beast Boy asked.

The caped crusader shook his head. "No. At least, not for sure. The blood tests and Cyborg's scanners came up blank."

"That doesn't mean anything, though," Cyborg pointed out. "When Robin was infected by the hallucinogens, we never detected anything in his bloodstream..." He paused. "Oh. Wait...do you think..."

"Slade claimed that the injection would make the next few days miserable for Robin. That's all he said," Batman relayed. "It could be similar to the dust from before."

"We didn't detect the dust then because it wasn't in his bloodstream," Raven murmured, following. "It was in his central nervous system already. We were able to counteract it in time, but it was almost too late."

"So, whatever Slade used is in Robin's system, but not necessarily in his bloodstream." Beast Boy sounded awed. "How did the guy pull that off?"

"He injected it straight into Robin's spinal cord," Cyborg realized. "Which means..." He paused, and suddenly went pale. "It will affect not only all the sensory nerves, but the motor nerves in his entire body!"

"And that means...?" Beast Boy questioned, sounding confused.

"Sensory nerves send signals to the brain," Cyborg explained. "They're responsible for everything we see, hear, feel, and sense in general. Motor nerves control movement. The hallucinogen Robin was infected with before only affected his senses, but that was when he inhaled it. If this drug is similar or more advanced..." He paled. "I need to get to the medbay now."

Suddenly a high-pitched, screeching alarm went off, and the lights flickered and bathed the entire tower in eerie red light. Out of habit, Starfire and Beast Boy dropped into fighting stances, the latter transforming into a snake and coiling up on the floor. Melvin, Timmy and Teether shrieked and hid behind Bobby.

"That's the alarm for an intruder!" Raven exclaimed, her usual monotone rising to a shout in an effort to be heard over the chaos.

Suddenly a gunshot rang out, and a single bullet was fired. As though time had slowed down, Raven sensed the bullet heading for Batman, spinning and glinting red in the dim light. At the same instant, she recognized the bullet's source- a single Sladebot, still holding its raised gun. But there was no time to take down the attacker. Using her powers, Raven formed a shield of dark energy in the middle of the room, intercepting the bullet before it could meet its target. Calmly acknowledging the Dark Knight's nod of thanks, Raven pointed towards where the Sladebot stood- but it was already gone, sprinting off through the halls.

"It's Slade!" She shouted.

"What?!"

"Cyborg, turn the damn alarm off!" She snapped.

Within a few seconds the noise stopped, and silence fell. Cyborg turned and looked questioningly at Raven. "What was that?"

She glared at him. "It's Slade. He's in the tower."

* * *

Black surrounded him. It felt like he was floating, merely drifting aimlessly through a cloud of...nothingness. He couldn't see. He couldn't hear. There was just...nothing.

The silence and blackness seemed to engulf him for what felt like ages. To him, however, it was the first moment he had achieved true rest. The darkness wasn't cold, but warm and inviting.

He liked the dark. It brought with it an ironic sense of security.

A voice echoed through the darkness, splitting through the silence like a knife through a plastic bag. "Robin."

He didn't know this voice. Nor did he know who Robin was. A vague thought-perhaps a memory- flitted to the forefront of his mind; a tiny, grey-and-orange bird, chirping happily.

"Robin...no. Richard."

This sparked another memory. Of two kind faces, creased with smiles and peering down at him; a man and a woman who looked vaguely familiar... an inexplicable feeling of sadness washed over him at the sight. Then the image changed, to a different figure; tall and dark-haired and smiling hesitantly. His form seemed to shimmer, flickering every now and then to that of a cloaked figure with a horned cowl. He heard the man's voice, and remembered.

Bruce.

Batman.

...Dad?

But the voice beckoning to him now was not that voice. It was deeper; smoother, with a note of menace hidden behind the cold exterior.

"Wake up, boy. You're not finished yet."

And in one terrible moment, he remembered. Everything, from his childhood, to being Robin, to starting the Titans, to fighting Slade, to his capture by the Brotherhood of Evil. He remembered pain, and felt it weigh his limbs down as the darkness around him began to dissipate.

And then a hand seized him roughly by the arm, and pain flashed through his entire right side. "Robin. Wake up."

A whine escaped his throat- the only protest he could manage. He was suddenly aware of an unbearably loud siren wailing- no, it was an alarm. Specifically, it was the Titans' Tower alarm, alerting the building's inhabitants that an intruder was there. Some instinct deep within him made him stiffen up, fingers clenching -or at least, trying to clench- into fists. The movement sent another jolt of pain through his hands.

That was enough to wake him fully.

* * *

Dick woke with a start, lashing out subconsciously towards the person grabbing his arm. However, the movement only caused pain, which radiated out from his shoulder and fingers. He opened his eyes, only to see the two-tone mask of Slade.

A terrified scream erupted from his throat as he struggled weakly in the man's grip. However, even as the alarm stopped, his cries went unheard by anyone except for Slade. The man studied him calmly, and for a moment, Robin froze.

Two masked blue eyes met the single grey one. Neither of them moved.

Then Slade chuckled softly. "Robin. It's been a long time."

Footsteps became barely audible through the medbay door

"What do you want?" The Boy Wonder demanded fearfully.

"What I've always wanted."

* * *

 **So... yeah. Cliffhangers. And... that is the end of this story- BUT I will be posting a sequel very soon. It should pick up where this one left off. It will be called 'Titans Together: Caught.'**

 **Make sure to leave a review on this, the last chapter!**

 **Elena out!**


End file.
